Descendant's Protection
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: All the guardians are now working full time as Mafian. Tsunayoshi Sawada of 19 years was in his office when his problems began to arise... He was sent to the past. Now he and his guardians have to get rid of whatever wants to destroy the Vongola, or they will all cease to exist. Rated T but may go to M later on.
1. First Meeting

**For those who already knows this story from Wattpad, I am the same author. I just thought that when I create more M-rated stories, I should go on here for it is not allowed on that website. So when I create stories with lemons in them, they will be here. I will have links on Wattpad for any that wants to read the lemons. And thank you to all my followers who encourage me to keep going with this story even knowing I'm running on writer's block. ^.^ Love you all!**

Now on to the Story

**Disclaimer. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does... Though I wish I did.**

Young 19-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a peaceful afternoon after completing a stack of paperwork. Kami-sama knows it was like hell to him. So, at the time, he was relaxing outside under the shade of a tree. Sipping his espresso, he let out a contented sigh.

_'Ahhh... Finally finished with all that paperwork. Now I get to have the rest of the day to relax for once.'_ he wistfully thought and let his eyes fall shut for a moment -

"TSUNA-NII!" a loud voice called out. Said brunette calmly raised his head and opened his eyes to see a grinning 10-year-old raven heading his way. In his arms was a familiar purple 10-year-bazooka that had - and still do - cause the Family a little trouble, so the Vongola boss was quite cautious and also curious as to why the preteen has the item in his hands.

"What is it, Lambo?" Tsuna asked him.

Lambo was almost directly in front of the young mafioso before he suddenly tripped on a small rock and headed face down into the ground. Tsuna acted quickly and caught the Lightning Guardian.

"Ugh. Arigato, Tsuna-nii." Lambo thanked him. Tsunayoshi just nodded his head and then noticed that the bazooka was missing.

"Um.. Lambo? Where's the bazooka?" was asked until his Hyper Intuition screamed for him to look up. And look he did.

"Uh-oh." Lambo stated before the weapon went off on the two.

(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)~ Vongola HQ Garden- Sicily, Italy (400 yrs in the past)

He was out doing his share of checking the HQ grounds to ensure that the mansion and his Famiglia were safe for the time being. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and a cigarette resting skillfully between his lips. Heading to the forest, he scouted the area when he suddenly heard something. Slipping his revolver out of its holster, he put up his guard and slowly approached.

_"Can you tell me why you decided to run with the bazooka?"_ a young man's voice questioned in Japanese. The redhead, G, hid behind a tree and carefully watched and listened in on what seems to be a scolding from a brunette and a black-haired kid on the receiving end. G wondered how the two managed to get pass security, but he figured he'll just listen in on the two for a while before deciding when to act accordingly.

_"Lambo-sa- I mean, I'm sorry. I wanted to show you that Giannini upgraded my 10-year-bazooka."_ the raven explained shamefully. The brunette just sighed and ruffled the boy's hair before standing up.

_"It's alright, Lambo, but now we have to try to figure out where we are. There's no telling what that technician of ours did to that thing. Let's go."_ he said.

G was surprised and shocked when he got a good look at both of their faces.

The brown-haired man looked like the spitting image of his boss, though there are noticeable differences like the brown eyes and hair. The kid looked like his fellow Guardian, Lampo, but this "Lambo" has black hair and emerald eyes.

_"Come out. I know you're over there."_ the Giotto-look-alike demanded. Lambo moved closer to him and looked around warily. G stepped out from behind the tree with his guard up and his gun pointed at the brunette. He watched as the young man's eyes widened in surprise and recognition before settling into an unreadable mask.

_"Who are you?"_ G demanded. Lambo flinched and hid behind his boss while mumbling things like, "Don't get me" and "It's a ghost" which confused the First Generation Storm Guardian, but he kept it hidden.

_"Sorry to intrude, G-san, but would you mind telling us where we are? We got lost and ended up here."_ Tsuna easily lied (well it wasn't exactly the whole truth not that G noticed).

_"You are trespassing on Vongola territory. I'll have to take you in for interogation 'cuz I can't believe that you just wandered around and got lost in the forest. Now, put your hands up and don't move."_

Lambo and Tsuna shared a quick glance at each other and turned back to the cautious red-head.

_"I'm sorry G-san, but we cannot stay here any longer. So, I'm afraid that we have to RUN!"_ Tsuna and his Guardian quickly ran away from G who shouted and ran after them while shooting at them, but, somehow, never hit his target.

_"Stay close to me, Lambo. Judging by the direction G came from, the Vongola Mansion may be in that direction."_ Tsuna calmly voiced out. Lambo nodded his head in understanding and continued on with his adoptive brother.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Giotto sat in his office with a sinking feeling that something was going to happen. His intuition kept screaming at him about being on guard for something. To tell the truth, he was starting to get agitated because of the oncoming headache.

There was a knock on the door that brung the blonde out of his thoughts.

**"Come in."**he called. When the door opened, he was met with the face of his Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu, who had a serious face.

**"Primo. There seems to be intruders in the garden. They're headed this way judging by G's gunshots that's getting closer to the mansion. Your orders?"**Asari asked and waited. Giotto stood up and schooled his face into a calm mask.

**"Get all the Guardians assembled to the garden. It's time to welcome our uninvited guests."** he walked out the office with Ugetsu by his side.

**"They're already making their way there. We're the last to head down."**

Giotto nodded and they continued onward. Not knowing the surprise that'll be in store for them.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Tsuna and Lambo emerged from the trees unaware of the rest of the First Generation Vongola Guardians not too far away from them. They had their hands on their knees and panted tiredly from the amount of running they did to get away from G. Who knew they were so far from the mansion?

_"Why... is... the First... Gener... ation... ika-head... trying... to kill... us...?"_ the raven panted.

_"Really...? Ika-head...?"_ The brunette questioned.

**_'They're talking in my/Ugetsu's native language?'_** they all thought, though Alaude's were with a bit more distain.

Lambo raised his head feeling hostile auras directed towards he and his adoptive brother. When he did, you could say that he nearly fainted right on sight. He fell on his butt and scrambled behind Tsuna. Said boss looked at him curiously.

_"Lambo? Is something the matter?"_

The preteen points to his right - where he looks terrified - and Tsuna looks at the First Vongola Generation. Realization flashed across his eyes before specks of horror seeped through. Then a blank look replaced it all.

_"... Who are you?"_ Giotto demanded in japanese, while going into HDWM. But then he stilled as he got a good look at the brunette. He looked just like him! Though there were noticeable differences like the color of his hair and eyes.

Tsuna stayed quiet.

And Alaude, being impatient, stalked up to them and whipped out his cuffs - which scared the brothers since they were reminded of their own Cloud Guardian - and glared deathly at them.

_"Answer. Now."_ he threatened.

_'I'll be gambling with my life here, but, oh well.'_ the young Vongola thought. _"T-T-Tsu-Tsuna-nii?"_ Lambo stuttered out.

_"I refuse to tell you with that attitude, Alaude-san."_ he scolded. Which only seem to enrage the blonde even more and lash out at them, but didn't make contact because the pair was a few yards away from him. The brunette holding the kid securely in his arms. Everyone was alarmed by this and that was when G finally made it out of the forest, cursing the two for their speed.

_"What did you s-"_ Alaude was cut off by a voice that sounded eerily familiar to the two brothers.

_"JYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

All of a sudden, the Sawadas found themselves tackled/glomped to the unforgiving ground. A taller figure coming up right behind the silver-haired self proclaimed second-hand.

_"I'm so sorry Jyuudaime! I should've known that that aho-shi would do something stupid! I'm sorry! I don't deserve to be your right-hand man! I am ready to take any punishment for my incompetence!"_ Gokudera began hitting his head on the ground until his forehead began to bruise.

_"I-itai. It's okay Hayato. You came just in time."_ the still dazed 19-year-old tried to halt his Storm Guardian's self-inflicted pain.

_"Yo. Tsuna!"_ Yamamoto Takeshi helped him up with a cheerful smile.

_**CLANG!**_

Takeshi blocked an attack from Asari with his Shigure Kintoki. The First's Rain Guardian glared at the Tenth's, whose smile was also wiped off and frowned. He blinked his eyes a few times before a big grin spread across his face.

_"Maa, maa. It's good to see you, Asari Ugetsu-san."_ he greeted. Said bluenette frowned in confusion.

_"How do you know my name?"_ he demanded.

_"Takeshi. Stand down."_ Tsuna commanded. To which his friend jumped back to his side. Hayato stood in front of his boss protectively, and glared at the First Generation.

Giotto watched the four in front of him with curiosity, but kept his guard up when he noticed the silver-head glaring toward them.

_"State your business, intruders. And how did you all manage to pass through our security without notice."_ his cold voice broke through Tsuna's thoughts.

_"Hey! Don't you dare be disrespectful to Jyuudaime, you teme!"_ Hayato raged. But it only seemed to set the other Storm Guardian off, though none of the First Gen. knows any cuss words due to Ugetsu's refusal to tell them any. They just know that it must be something inappropriate since their Rain Guardian's expression flashed of disapproval.

_"Who the hell are you! And why do you keep calling that kid 'Jyuudaime'!"_ G retorted.

_"We know that Jyuudaime means Tenth. But what is he the Tenth of?"_ Asari asked.

_"Jyuudaime is the Tenth V-"_ the emerald-eyed man was quickly cut off by the brunette who covered his mouth with a hand and laughed a bit nervously.

_"Aha... For now, we can't tell you in fear of... Hm, how should I put this? In fear of... Change. Yes, change. But what we can tell you is that we have no intentions of harming you and your Famiglia. In fact we're actually an ally of the Vongola. But as soon as the rest of my friends appear, I'll be willing to tell you who we really are. I promise."_ Tsuna explained and smiled. He let his friend go and stood in front of Primo, though still a good distance away.

Giotto quietly observed the quartet and listened to his Hyper Intuition that told him the boy was telling the truth.

He let his guard down, extinguishing his flames, and gave a soft smile. Nodding, he said,

_"Alright. I'll trust you for now, and until your friends appear, then we'll discuss the matter of who you really are."_ the blonde said with finality. His Guardians looked at him in surprise-minus Alaude, who was just annoyed and pierced the young brunette with a glare, which just caused the 10th Vongola to blink up at him and smile brightly.

_"Gio! You can't possibly believe these kids! For all we know, their 'friends' could be assassins!"_ G yelled.

_"He's possibly right, Giotto. Even enemies could get young ones dragged into this just to take us down in a surprise attack."_ Knuckle agreed. Ugetsu nodded and Lampo just yawned, mumbling about being tired and wanting to go to sleep, though he's still a bit freaked out by seeing the black-haired, green-eyed kid look-a-like.

_"Tsuna! Tsuna!"_ a chirp was heard. Everyone looked up to see two small yellow birds come fluttering down to the brown-eyed man. They sat and snuggled into his brown mop of a head.

Tsuna smiled and chuckled at the young children of Hibird. He actually got 7 chicks that hadn't learned to fly yet from his aloof Cloud. They're actually Christmas presents from him and, he had to say, he was surprised to receive anything from the skylark but was honestly grateful for the gift, though his Spartan of a tutor turned the the holiday into a contest about "who could give Tsuna the best Christmas present and receive one wish that would be granted to the best of Vongola's abilities." Everyone was shocked that the raven came the closest to the 100 point mark, and, therefore, won the competition. You really don't want to know what he wished for because it would be easy to know what he wanted. So Tsuna was grateful for the gift because the little feather balls made it easy for him to calm down 'cause he treated them like children.

Back to the I and X Generation. They lifted an eyebrow at the birds to which Tsuna just shrugged and suggested they go inside just in case enemies come and see them.

On the way inside, Lambo started arguing with Hayato about getting his clothes dirty, and then it escalated to them calling each other names. Takeshi stepped in to try to calm them down, but backfired on him 'cause the self-proclaimed right-hand man started saying _"Usurai, yakyu-baka! And stop acting all friendly with Jyuudaime, or I'll blow you up!"_

Tsuna just sighed and told Hayato to put his explosives away. Primo and the others-excluding Deamon Spade (currently on a mission)- just watched on in slight amusement and uneasiness by how much they reminded them of themselves. Alaude kept an eye on the brunette and how he seems so easy around everyone besides the fact that they could be killed at any moment. And there's still the matter of the smile that was directed towards him despite the menacing look he gave him. He was curious of this male.


	2. Trouble and Explanations

Giotto went back to his office to get more paperwork done but couldn't because the young men that were resting in his hideout were the only things distracting him from doing it. He could feel a connection to the 19-year-old named Tsuna. They had introduced each other moments after they got into the mansion. G and Gokudera got into a petty argument about something pointless. Asari and Yamamoto hit off pretty well. They both were easy going and calm and seemed to take interests in the things in Japan, though you could tell Yamamoto had to hold things back. Lambo and Lampo ignored each other due to Lampo's dislike of kids and Lambo's dislike of ghosts, though Tsuna constantly told him that they weren't ghosts, but the child wouldn't listen and stayed close to his brother. He promptly fell asleep on Tsuna as soon as they were showed a room to stay in for the time being.

But Tsuna himself. There was something that reminded him of himself and at the same time a different person.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

_"Come in." _He answered. The door opened to a disgruntled and annoyed Storm Guardian. He raised an eyebrow to which G just shook his head in a "you don't want to know" gesture.

_"So. How are the young ones fairing so far? You haven't hurt them, have you?" _he asked in a slight warning. G just huffed and settled a glare upon his childhood friend. Giotto just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

_"... I didn't hurt them. But that Gokudera guy just pisses me off. I just want to wring his neck and duck his head in a tub full of water until he's barely alive. But other than that, they've seemed to settled in nicely. The odd thing about it is that they practically know where everything is. It's a bit freaky and unnerving. Oh, and that Tsuna kid is going out to make sure the rest of his friends shows up." _he informed the blonde.

_"Is he with someone?"_

_"Yea. Asari has taken a liking to him and went with him while Knuckle made sure the other three stayed in their room." _he informed him.

**_BOOM!_**

"SAWADA! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" a loud voice bellowed. Footsteps rushed to the scene and Giotto and his Guardians rushed behind the two teens (Lambo was lagging behind everyone with Lampo, just at a safe distance). They came to a stop at the front door just to see it crumpled to the ground and a figure standing behind the reinforced steel door with his fist held in the air and - is that fire behind him and in his eyes? - in a boxer pose. When he saw the others in front of him, he grinned.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you and Sawada TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled.

"Oi, shibou-atama! Why in the hell did you bust down the door, baka!" Gokudera yelled at the other silver head.

"Don't call me an idiot, tako-brain!" he fired back.

"Urusei! And how did you get here?" he calmed down a bit because of his Tenth's orders to not yell too much and think rationally just in case one of the other Guardians show up.

"Huh? Master Pao Pao sent me, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome to find you guys and Sawada, but we all got blasted with the 10-Year-Bazooka and sent here. I got split up from the other three and thought that you guys may have been here to the EXTREME!" he explained. That's when he finally noticed Giotto, G, Lampo, and Knuckle (Alaude had snuck off to keep a close watch on the weakling from a safe distance).

"This is bad." Yamamoto thought out loud. Giotto looked at him.

"What is it, Yamamoto-san?" he asked. Gokudera cut in at that point.

"Knowing the two of the three, they are probably already trying to-"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"-kill each other... Ah, shit."

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Asari and Tsuna checked the Vongola grounds in case his friends appeared. The man yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He's been staying up in his office back in the Present, so he had about 4 hours of sleep and if the work wasn't too much, he'd sneak in another hour or two.

"Are you tired? We could go back if you'd like." Ugetsu offered. Tsuna just shook his head with a small smile.

"No. It's alright. I have to make sure my friends get here safely." he told him. Asari nodded and continued to scout. When he thought he saw something moving further into the forest, he stopped and tried to see within the foliage.

"Is there somethi-" Tsuna started, but explosions in the direction the Rain Guardian was facing.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

The two glanced at each other before speeding off. Another explosion sounded and Tsuna's HI (Hyper Intuition) was screaming at him to hurry, and hurry he did. When he got to the clearing, he was shocked by the damage done. But when he saw the reason for the destruction, killing intent rolled off him in waves.

There, in the middle of the field, is two of his most powerful Guardians. Hibari was poised for another attack and Mukuro was guarded with his smug smirk set in place. Ugestu came up behind him and was astound to see all the damage done to his friend's forest. When he felt a bone-chilling evil aura, he backed away seeing as the once sweet, caring male was now gone. He looked at the cause for the teen's change in demeanor, he was shocked.

The man that looked like Alaude was heading towards the man that looked strongly like Deamon, ready to attack, but stopped midway when they finally noticed the killer intent heading their way. They turned to Tsuna with slightly wide eyes and hurriedly parted from each other. The 19-year-old's glaring brown eyes flashed orange as he settled his gaze upon the two.

"What are you two doing." he demanded from them with venom seeping from his voice. Mukuro flinched a bit and sweat dropped. Kyouya looked away from him and put away his tonfas.

"Kufufufu. Hello, Tsunayoshi." Rokudou played it off.

"Don't "Hello, Tsunayoshi" me. Answer my question - get back over here Hibari - or I'll give you a hour of hell." he threatened. And everyone knows when he threatens someone, he usually carries them out. It was something he got from his tutor.

Once, when they were in the Vongola mansion, Mukuro and Kyouya had fought in the hallways while Tsuna was doing paperwork. They had almost destroyed one-sixth of the building, and when Tsuna saw this, he was getting ready to murder someone. Everyone stayed away from him as he approached the two who thought they were just going to get a lecture. Boy were they wrong. He literally dragged the two - anyone who saw Hibari's and Rokudou's surprised faces almost laughed, but when the boss' angry eyes settled upon them, they quickly looked somewhere else and shrunk under his gaze. The two were put into a small room, weapons confiscated, and sat tied next to each other. Tsuna asked some of his subordinates if they had daughters ranging from 4 to 10 years old and had about 16 of them do whatever they wanted to do to them, though he spared them from having make-up all over their faces. But their hair, ears, and body didn't go un-girly-fied. Tsuna made sure that their hands and feet were tightly bound, though not painfully, and even had some of the girls take pictures with them and took some of them for himself. Now everyone knew not to get him mad enough to threaten them.

Kyouya and Mukuro shivered at the memory.

Hibari set his cool blue-gray eyes upon the omnivore and frowned, "Where are we Sawada." he ignored the question that was first shot toward him with his own. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, but he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"... You can come out now, Alaude-san." he blurted.

The blonde was honestly surprised that the small, but still growing brunette had noticed that he was there. He masked it and stepped out from the darkness of the trees. He caught the look the young man that looked like him gave him, but ignored it.

Ugetsu was also shocked at the alertness the teen showed.

"Bossu." a shy voice called out. Everyone looked toward the direction of the voice. A young woman with violet hair walked up to Tsuna and blushed lightly before placing a kiss to his cheek. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched, Kyouya yawned and turned away, Asari blushed a bit, and Alaude just looked on in boredom. Tsuna just smiled warmly and chuckled, having grown used to the random greetings.

"Hello, Chrome," he turned to his other two Guardians, "And as for your question, you can pretty much tell just by seeing Asari-san and Alaude-san. Now, when we get to where we'll be staying, I want the two of you to apologize to the owner of this forest." his voice hardened with finality.

Rokudou and Hibari both looked away from him.

"Am I understood?" he answered sickening-ly sweet to which Hibari "hn"-ed and Mukuro sighed.

"JYUUDAIME!" a familiar voice shouted.

Everyone saw the I Generation and the X Generation running in their direction. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Lampo, Knuckle, G, and Giotto stopped once they saw all the destruction that was made.

Giotto's surprise was slowly ebbing away into anger. He looked toward the six that most likely caused the damage.

"Who did this." his voice was seething. G tried to place his hand on his friend's shoulder, but got a glare in return. Chrome hid behind her boss, scared of the angry blonde man.

"Calm down, Giotto-san. I know who indirectly destroyed this part of your forest. Now, I want you two to apologize to him." Tsuna said. Rokudou just grumbled under his breath while Hibari just "che"-ed. Tsuna put his hands on their shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"... Gomen..." they both said loud enough for the others to hear. Alaude smirked in amusement, but dropped it when the brunette turned his gaze to him. There was something in that look that caused a sliver of fear to arise.

Giotto just sighed tiredly and gestured for everyone to follow him back to the mansion. Giotto was in the lead with G and Asari, Hayato was arguing with Ryohei and Knuckle, Lambo and Lampo was near Takeshi with bored and tired faces, Mukuro and Chrome was walking silently together, Tsuna walked behind them to make sure they-Kyouya and Mukuro- don't end up fighting again (he also had the last 5 Hibird babies (Arashi, Taiyo, Ame, Misuto, and Kumo) resting on his shoulders and head), and Kyouya was at the back of the group a few yards because of his dislike for crowds (Hibird resting on top of his head).

Once everyone was in, they went to the conference room to finally figure out who their guests really are. As they all sat, except for Kyouya, Giotto began.

"Now that the rest of your friends are here, tell us who you really are." he demanded. Tsunayoshi sighed to calm his nerves. He made eye contact with his great-great-great-great grandfather.

"We are the Tenth Generation of the Vongola. And I am Decimo, or Jyuudaime in Japanese. My friends are my Guardians." the brunette stated. Everything went quiet. The First Generation had had surprised faces, though Alaude suppressed it with narrowed eyes.

_"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT!" _G snapped in Italian.

_"I also find that hard to believe." _Knuckle said. Ugetsu nodded.

_"THE JYUUDAIME IS TELLING THE TRUTH! HE WOULD NEVER LIE LIKE THAT, BASTARD!" _Gokudera exploded back in Italian.

_"You can speak Italian?" _Ugetsu questioned.

_"Yes. We can speak Italian. We had to if we wanted to know what our allies and enemies were saying. We can keep speaking this way if you want." _Tsuna suggested. Giotto nodded.

"Now back to the topic at hand-"

"How can we be sure that you're not lying about being the Tenth Generation Boss?" G interrupted. Hayato was about to shout, but Tsuna placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Gokudera grumbled and sat down. Tsuna reached out his hand to show the other generation his Vongola Ring.

"This isn't the Vongola Ring." Alaude stated. Tsuna frowned.

"The original Vongola Ring was destroyed in our time. But we had got an upgrade." he told them. He thought about telling them the whole dispute between the Vongola and Shimon, but he knows it's best to keep that a secret least he somehow alter the future.

"They were... destroyed...? But how?" Primo asked hesitantly. Everyone had their eyes on Tsuna. The brown-eyed young man sighed wearily.

"... It was because of a manipulation caused to the Shimon Faimily." he settled for that answer. He knew it must've almost killed the blonde boss to hear of such news. The rest of them looked at their boss sympathetically. But of course, Alaude was just lost in his own thoughts.

"W-what happened?" Giotto asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you in fear that it will alter our future. I-I would gladly like to tell you, but it will be bad for us."

"You keep saying how you're from the future and the future boss, show us more proof that it is true." Knuckle said. Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. An orange flame flickered on his forehead before the Dying Will Flame ignited. He opened his eyes which were now a beautiful fiery orange. The I Generation was surprised as well as shocked to see the brunette with the same exact Hyper Dying Will as the Primo. Tsuna leveled them with a cool look.

"Now do you believe me?" Tsuna's deep and calm voice asked.

"Yes, but why-" Asari was cut off.

"Do I have the same appearance as Primo when in Hyper Dying Will Mode? It is because you, Giotto-san, is my ancestor." Tsuna explained and extinguished his flame, slightly winded.

Giotto sighed, "I believe you. I sense no lies in your words. But if you really are from the future, why are you all stuck here?"

"...Jyuudaime? Don't you think this is a bit familiar to you?" Hayato grabbed his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Haha. It kinda reminds me of the time we got sent to the future." Takeshi smiled. Tsuna sweat dropped at that.

"That would explain why we haven't went back home yet. Maybe there's something here that doesn't belong." he thought out loud.

"'Something that doesn't belong'? What do you mean?" Primo asked.

"Back when we were in Middle School, we were sent 10 years into the future to defeat someone that was trying to take over the universe. We won and returned home, but now it seems that there's something in this era that may change the whole Mafia World. So, we'll have to stay here and find out who's trying to destroy The Vongola." Tsuna explained. Everything was quiet for a while before the baby Hibird, with a red streak in its yellow feathers, named Arashi, flew through the window and landed in front of Tsuna. A video device was hooked to Arashi's left leg flashed and a hologram of a certain Hitman Home Tutor appeared.

"Reborn?" the brunette said in wonder. Hologram Reborn just sat on his chair sipping his espresso calmly for a few minutes. Everyone just watched the baby/arcobaleno with batted breathes. Hologram Reborn sat the cup down and sat for a few more minutes in silence.

He smiled, "Ciaossu."

Everyone fell out their chairs anime style, except Alaude and Kyouya who just twitched an eyebrow. The rest of them got up and looked incredulously at the little hitman.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. When you get this message, just know that wherever you disappeared to, you're doing to be completing all of your paperwork and you are going to do a lot of training when you get back. Plus you have a promise to fulfill. Now, hurry back and don't die or I'll personally see to it that you won't be able to get out of bed for weeks. Ciao." the hologram Reborn finished and disappeared back into the small device.

Tsuna was spooked out by the message his tutor left to him, but smiled when he noticed the arcobaleno was worried about him.

"I am not worried about you Dame-Tsuna, so don't even think about it or I'll kill you... Lead your Famiglia to success and you better get here fast because I just may accidentally cause your subordinates to be M.I.A." the hologram appeared and disappeared again. Tsuna was officially freaked. How his tutor knew what he was thinking through a hologram was beyond him. But considering all the years they've spent together, he really should've been excepting that.

"Who the hell was that baby?" G asked while reaching over the table to take Arashi but the bird flew onto Tsuna's shoulder that had his pony-tail resting on (I forgot to mention that he started growing one like Mukuro but keeps his to his almost mid-back).

Decimo absentmindedly petted Arashi before he explained.

"That was my home tutor, Reborn-"

"A baby is your home tutor?!"

"-who is also the greatest Hitman in my time." Tsuna continued like G just didn't interrupt him. He yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"A Hitman? That baby is a hitman? You have got to be shitting me." G leaned back with unamused eyes. Tsuna stared at him with a blank face that tells no lies. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That baby is a hitman?!" G shouted.

"I told you, bastard, that Jyuudaime doesn't lie about things like this! So stop shouting or I'll blast your ass off!" Hayato countered with a threat. The two Storm Guardians glared at each other with hate.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera. A lot of people will find that hard to believe." Takeshi tried to calm his friend. Ugetsu stood to do the same, they both got glares shot at them.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" the two storm yelled, which only caused the two Rain Guardians to sweat drop. Kyouya got up and walked out of the room in irritation, almost feeling like 'biting someone to death'.

Tsunayoshi looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"Giotto-san. Do you mind if we can stay here? It's getting dark and if we stay here, we'll help you out as much as we can. On a side note, don't directly give Hibari missions. He'll only accept them if they're from me. And that goes for Mukuro as well. Also, make sure they aren't too easy." he informed.

"Of course you and your friends can stay here, and I'll keep what you said in mind. Though, what should our cover story be if someone sees you and your Guardians?"

"We'll just tell them that we're long lost siblings that were separated and never knew each other until you found us wandering in your forest. That should be enough. Well, good night." Tsuna got up and pulled a sleeping Lambo into his arms.

"G-san. Could you show us a room to sleep in?"

G stopped glaring at the silver-head and sighed. He nodded and walked out the room with the Tenth's family following. Mukuro disappeared with Chrome in a sheet of mist.

Upon entering the room, everyone got situated. Hayato on a bed with red sheets, Ryohei on one with yellow sheets, Takeshi on the blue one, and Tsuna and Lambo on the orange one (Lambo wouldn't let go of his brother). They said goodnight to one another and slept on without any care. The other three guardians who left made their own way into a room. But no one took into account that someone they haven't seen in years would be showing up the next day.


	3. Warning and Vongola Test Asari Ugetsu

_T_s_u_n_a_'_s_D_r_e_a_m_

_Destruction was everywhere. Bodies of different men and women lied scattered around. Some with bullets through them, others with slit throats, missing limbs, or still hanging on to life. The blood and limbs had the whole landscape look like a slaughterhouse. Two families made war with each other. Refusing to give up._

_In one of the many battlefields, are Tsuna and his friends, and Giotto and his friends. They were both exhausted and so were their opponents._

_Ryohei was down to his knees panting. Lambo was gaining consciousness from being knocked out. Hayato was lying on his stomach trying to get up. Takeshi was leaning heavily on his sword trying to shake off the fatigue. Mukuro was breathing heavily, but still standing. Chrome had her back to his back and also panting and gasping for breath. Kyouya was lightly panting trying to fight off the pain that was in his side._

_Knuckle was tending to his wounds and helping out the others. Lampo was struggling to get into a seating position. G had blood covering his left eye and held onto his bleeding right arm. Ugetsu was tiredly leaning against a tree. Daemon was nowhere to be found. Alaude was in a state similar to Kyouya, but got shot in his left leg._

_Giotto and Tsunayoshi where facing their opponent who had a muscular build, angrily, laughing red eyes, long white hair (he's not old, just in his late 20's early 30's), and a white and gold suit._

_Tsuna was supporting his 4x great grandpa and pointed his glaring orange eyes to the man._

_"Hahaha! What are you going to do now, Primo? All of your friends are exhausted and can barely fight! You're being held up by that brat you call a brother! Will you just die or do you want your friends to die? Hmm?" he taunted. Giotto shadowed his eyes with his bangs, Sky Flame still flickering. He trembled. Tsuna can feel it and let out an irritated sound._

_"...I..." he started._

_"None of our friends are gonna die. As long as I'm still standing, I will protect them and defeat you, even if it costs me. You will be defeated." the brunette said coldly. Gio snapped his head up and looked at Tsuna incredulously._

_"W-wait! What are you talking about? You can't do that! This is my fight-!"_

_"This is not just your fight!" Tsuna yelled. The blonde was shocked. "This is my fight_ _as well. If you don't live, I won't either. And I have to protect my family and friends. And that includes you. This is all I can do to ensure that you all stay safe and live." he smiled, "I won't die. I promised myself not to die in the presence of those that are precious to me. That I won't die because I want to have more happy memories with you all. So please, let me handle this. The Vongola will still be alive even after ten generations."_

_"That's what you think, you damned brat. Once I kill you and that bastard, I will create the most powerful mafia family in existence-!"_

_"I fought against someone with the same intention. He was strong, indeed, but I had my tutor and friends to thank for training me. Without them, I don't think I could've ever beat him. And you are no different." Tsuna gently sat Giotto on the ground and stood protectively in front of him._

_"Ha! You think I'm going to lose to a small shrimp like you? Don't make me laugh. Just because you obtained the same Hyper Dying Will doesn't mean you can defeat me." he smirked. Tsuna gazed at his ring._

_"I guess it's now or never Natsu. We're gonna have to use 'that'." he whispered._

_"Gao~" Natsu growled in concern. Tsuna clenched his hand in resolution._

_"... I hope this works." he whispered. Flames started building up inside him._

_"Gao... Gao...!_ Gao! GAO!"

"Tsuna/Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna woke up with a start and sat up quickly, panting. Clenching the bedsheets so tightly it almost tore.

"Tsuna-nii! Are you okay?" Lambo asked concerned. He looked around him and saw the equally curious and concerned faces of his friends. He slowly relaxed with a shudder.

"H-hai. I'm fine... Just a bad dream." he tried to reassure them.

"That was some bad dream. Can you tell us what it's about?" Takeshi asked.

"I can't really remember it all that well. I'm sure it was nothing important. Gomen. For waking you all up." Tsuna apologized. They all smiled.

"It's okay, Jyuudaime. Anyway, we need to start training. Reborn-san wants us to stay strong and keep the Vongola existing. The only way to do that is to train and protect Primo's Family." Hayato said.

"YEAH! EXTREME TRAINING! I FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE TO FIGHT KNUCKLE-SAN!" Ryohei bellowed. Everyone winced.

"Urusei, turf-top!" Gokudera growled.

"Haha. Then I can train with Asari-san. Gokudera can train with that G guy." Takeshi said. Lambo huffed.

"I am not fighting with that green-haired Baka. Ghost or not, Lambo-sa- I mean I'm not going to touch him." Lambo crossed his arms.

"You know, Lambo, if you beat Lampo in training, I'll give you some grape candy." Tsuna bargained. Lambo's eyes lit up at the mention of grape candy.

"Really?"

"Of course. But that's only if you beat Lampo."

"I will! I won't let a supposed-to-be-dead person defeat me!" Lambo announced.

"Good. I have to find the others and tell them about our training. Maybe I'll train them the way Reborn trained me a little. I'm sure it won't hurt. We all need to become stronger if we want to defeat whatever it is that don't belong here." Tsuna thought out loud. They all stared at him.

"Tsuna. Are you sure it's okay to do that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. You know that Reborn's methods are a bit dangerous." Ryohei agreed. Lambo just shrugged. As long as he wasn't on the receiving end of the training.

"Don't doubt what Jyuudaime says! Reborn-san's training will be a success. If we all got this strong by fighting with Reborn-san and the other arcobaleno, then of course it'll work for the First Generation!" Hayato reasoned.

"Hmm. Okay then! I'll pitch in if you want help setting up things." Takeshi smiled. Ryohei nodded enthusiastically. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Now, let's go find where they hide their equipment." he smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone shivered, wondering just why they got themselves into this.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

First victim: Asari Ugetsu

Asari woke with a yawn. Sitting up in his futon, he smiled at the sunlight seeping through his curtains. His room was Japanese styled, but still had a few modern Italian things here and there.

Getting up, Ugetsu made his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Making his way out the room, he started off walking to the kitchen where everyone will soon be, but before he could get there, a dog ran up to him barking happily.

"What is a dog doing here?" he kneeled in front of the dog, "How did you get in here-" he paused when something flew in vision. Looking up, he spotted a swallow flying in circles over his head before it rested in the dog's head.

"What are animals doing in here?" he thought out loud. The dog barked again and turned away from him to start running. Asari got up to follow, but found a knife thrown and stuck into the ground where the dog and swallow were.

Pulling out one of his short swords from the folds of his sleeves, he carefully walked through the hall.

**_FWOOP! CLANG!_**

Ugetsu intercepted another knife. He looked in the direction it came from, but saw nothing there. His brows furrowed. 'Where are these knives coming from?' he thought.

More knives came after him in all directions. He fended them off, but didn't see a few of them, so in the end, he was stuck to the wall with knives holding him in place.

"You fail." a familiar voice hit his ears. He turned his head to see Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Takeshi, and Hayato all looking at him. The dog and swallow from earlier were being pet by Yamamoto (Ryohei thought it best for him to do some EXTREME morning training before helping out with the First Gen.'s training).

"This was your doing? What is the meaning of this!" he yelled. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"We did this to test you."

"Test me?"

"Hai. We are trying to see if you could dodge all the knives without getting injured, you did, but instead you got stuck to the wall. That would give your enemies the pleasure of killing you instantly and none of your comrades would even know it." the man explained. Asari blinked.

"But where did you come up with something like this?" he asked.

"Hayato fought against someone who used knives and wire. Those were the same things we used for you. And we used Takeshi's Vongola animals to lure you out."

"Vongola animals?"

"We obtained Box Animals when we had to go 10 years into the future when we were in High School. But forget that, you failed the test so you cannot get breakfast." Tsuna stated. Asari's eyes widened.

"Wha-!? You can't decide things like that!"

"I can and I did. You failed the test, therefore, you will have nothing to eat until lunch." he went up to the Rain Guardian, "And you will not tell anyone about their tests. If you do, I will make you hold off on eating anything until dinner." he began taking the knives out of the walls and Ugetsu's clothes.

Asari dusted himself off and looked into Tsuna's eyes. The young man just smiled and walked away. He reached out and grabbed the man's sleeve.

"What happens when we pass the test?" he asked. Tsuna turned around to face him.

"You spar with your descendant." he said and continued walking away with his friends, "But be warned now. No one said sparring with my guardians would be easy. See you later."

Ugetsu just stared after him. Setting a determined face, he vowed to get past his tests if it means seeing the strengths of his descendant and defeating their potential enemy. After all, he joined the Vongola because his friend was in danger and he couldn't just sit back and watch him fight.

_'It's time to get stronger for the sake of protecting those that are precious to me. I will defeat you, Yamamoto Takeshi.'_


	4. Vongola Test Lampo

Second victim: Lampo

The young green-haired man sat in bed eating candy. He didn't quite feel like getting up at the moment knowing that breakfast wasn't for another two hours. Now, don't get him wrong, it's not every time he wakes up that he eats candy. No, he occasionally eats candy if he's having a sweet tooth or he's anxious. And right now, he's a bit anxious and nervous.

Lampo had just finished his fifth piece of candy when there was a bang at his door. He lazily looked at it curiously when another bang was made. He sighed and got off his bed. He cleared his way through the candy wrappers that he knew G would start nagging him about cleaning up after himself.

Upon standing in front of the door, he began to open it.

"What is it y-" he was cut off by a punch to his stomach. He slammed into the the wall and slid onto his bed. In the doorway was a kangaroo, Ryohei's Vongola Animal, Kangaryuu or Garyuu for short. Tsuna, Lambo, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato all gathered into the green head's room. Tsuna looked at the limp heap on the bed in worry before he let out a relieved sigh when he saw Lampo slowly get up in pain; clutching his stomach.

"You failed, Lampo."

The First Gen. Lightning Guardian looked up at them in wonder and pain.

"Ugh... What do you mean?" he gasped out. Damn that kangaroo packs a mean punch.

"This was a test and you failed." Gokudera explained. Lambo smirked.

"Ha! Guess you're not as good as they say you are." Lambo mocked.

"You are not permitted to have breakfast today. Or sweets." Tsuna nodded to Hayato and Takeshi to gather all the sweets in the room. The two did as was told and checked EVERY possible hiding space for the diabetic foods.

"What? Wait! Did Giotto say you could do that?" Lampo argued.

Tsuna gave him a sharp look. "This test is for all of your friends. If you cannot pass this little surprise attack, then you will not fight in the battle to come. So it doesn't matter if Giotto gives me permission or not to give you all training. You are to go by what I do to you to help you get stronger. Am I understood." Tsuna's voice hardened. Lampo was shocked into silence by the hard tone the seemingly caring man spoke into him with. Tsuna's friends looked at him with surprised and curious gazes. But once they understood the meaning of his harshness, their expressions became one if sadness and knowing.

The brunette sighed. "Gomen. It's just that I don't want anyone to die when we fight. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something did happen. Well, see you later, Lampo-kun." he smiled and left the room with the rest of them, except Lampo himself.

The room was quiet. Deathly quiet.

_'I will become stronger. If it means protecting my friends and keeping the Vongola alive, then I will become stronger.'_


	5. Vongola Test G and Tsuna's Anger

Next victim: G

Sitting in his office connected to his bedroom, G was signing away on paperwork that his childhood friend neglected to do.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, G put down his pen and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**_SHRK, SHRK, SHRK_**

G looked out of his door toward his bedroom. Then sound was heard again and he got up, walked through the door, and stalked up to his bedroom door.

When he opened it, he poked his head out and looked left and right. Then he looked down to see a yellow cat with red flames coming out of it's ears- wait. Red flames?

"What the hell? Is this some kind of UMA! And it came here!? This must be my lucky day!" he crouched down and reached out to touch it.

Uri watched the man before hissing and jumped up onto his face.

"AAAHH!" G fell back with the storm cat scratching his face (Uri actually likes G, the reason why she scratched his face is because Tsuna asked her to). Uri jumped off and began cleaning her fur with her tongue. Tsuna picked up the cat and pet her.

"You fail, G-san." he stated. G looked up at him and glared.

"What the fuck do you mean "you fail"? I got my face scratched up by that damn cat and all you can say is "you fail"!" the man exploded. Tsuna flinched.

"I told you to stop disrespecting Jyuudaime, ika-head!" Hayato shouted.

Ryohei stayed quiet and watched his friends' actions.

"Fuck you, brat! He may be the Tenth Vongola, but he's not my boss," Tsuna's eyes shadowed by his bangs, "This kid looks like he could barely defend his own fuckin' self! Maybe they made a damn mistake from your time and made this pip-squeak the boss because he was the only one that they felt could take charge of the Vongola because they were getting tired of working!"

"That's not true! Tsuna-nii is strong! Stronger than you! You don't even know how hard it was for him to accept the role of a mafia boss!" Lambo stood up for his brother. Takeshi frowned at the older Storm Guardian. This was getting out of hand.

"I don't give a damn! Just because we may get killed doesn't mean I have to abide by his shit! For all I know he may try to kill us as-!" G was cut off.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Tsuna exploded. Everyone was shocked by his language because no one really hears the brunette cuss.

Tsu-kun was panting while glaring at the red-head man. He was trembling and suppressed the urge to hit something.

"I never wanted to be a mafia boss in the first place! Hell, I kept denying it! But I chose to accept it because my friends and I were in danger of being killed and I wanted to protect them! If you want to die, go ahead! 'Cause if you do, Hayato won't exist anymore and maybe all of us won't exist if the First Generation Guardians are dead. I may not know the true you, but I would give up my life before I let any one of you die." Tsuna ranted on before he sharply turned around and walked down the hallway and out of sight.

They all looked after his retreating shadow in deathly silence.

Gokudera shadowed his eyes and let out a 'tch' before following after his boss.

Lambo glare at G with tears running down his face, "I hope you're happy now, teme!" he snarled and went after the other two of his Famiglia.

Ryohei frowned at G, "Don't go around saying things you don't know about people just because of appearance. Sawada has always been there for us through thick and thin. He never liked the idea of fighting, but he knew he had no choice but to. And what you said hurt him. He always thought about others first before himself. I hope this helped you learn that." he told the red-head. He even stopped using EXTREME in his speech. That's just how much he cared for the brunette's feelings and started after the others.

Yamamoto quietly looked G in the eyes and said, "Tsuna may seem weak to you, but once everyone is in danger and he has his resolution, he always pulls through for us. Don't let his stature fool you because I bet he could defeat you before you even realize what happened." and he left the guilty Storm to process all that happened in those 5 minutes (if you're wondering where Uri is, she's still in Tsuna's arms).

_'Damn.'_

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Tsuna sat under a tree in the forest away from the mansion. Natsu sat in his lap, also feeling the turmoil from his partner. He licked the brunette's hand in comfort to which Tsuna smiled a bit to and petted the growing cub.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

Sora, Arashi, Ame, Inazuma, Kumo, Misuto, and Taiyo called out to their second parent while fluttering down to rest on his shoulder and head. Sora and Kumo nuzzled his left and right cheeks respectively. Tsuna sighed tiredly before standing up to make his way back to the mansion with Natsu in his arms and Uri trailing behind him when she finished her nap in the tree he was leaning against.

"Hai, hai. I know. I'll go apologize to him, but first, I have to carry out the rest of the test. Please allow me this." he said to them.

"Gao~"

"Hai! Hai!"

"Merow~"


	6. Vongola Test Knuckle

Next victim: Knuckle

Knuckle finished up his prayers for the day and proceeded to train. After a quick 10 minute warm-up, he got ready to do some intensive training, but then there was an explosion right next to him. He quickly moved away and lightly coughed from all the dust. There, in the entrance of the gaping hole was a bull-Gyuudon-staring at the surprised boxer.

"How did a bull get into the mansion without making any noise?" he questioned himself and calmly walked over to the waiting bull. A snap was heard and Gyuudon charged right at the black-haired male. Knuckle was alarmed by this and got ready to defend himself against the animal, but before Knuckle knew it, he was electrocuted by lightning that surrounded the bull.

Gyuudon extinguished his flames and watched as the priest slouch to the ground with mild burns and cuts. The bull kept his eyes on Knuckle as he struggled to get up and managed to by using the wall for support. The Sun Guardian glared at the bored Gyuudon.

"Seems like you have failed as well." a voice sounded in the doorway. Tsuna stood there with his otouto, Storm, and Rain Guardian.

"Could you put Gyuudon back into his ring, Lambo?" Tsuna asked. Lambo did just that and put the lightning flamed bull back into its ring form.

"What was that, Sawada? Why was there a bull attacking me?" Knuckle asked. Ryohei appeared behind his friends and walked up to the I Generation Sun Guardian to heal him.

"This was a test, Knuckle-san. And you had failed."

"You were unable to evaded Gyuudon and got hurt. I'm sorry, but you cannot have breakfast." Tsuna told him.

"Why is that, Tsuna? Did Giotto allow you to do this?" he asked when he managed to stand.

"No. Primo doesn't know I've done this. The only ones that do know are Asari-san, Lampo, G-san, and you. If you tell Alaude-san and Giotto-san, you will go without lunch." he explained.

"SAWADA IS TAKING THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Sasegawa exclaimed loudly.

"Haha. He's just trying to make sure we'll all be ready when the attack comes." Takeshi laughed. Hayato growled.

"I don't see how that's something to laugh about baka-yakuyu!"

"Maa, maa. Most of everything we do is funny! Haha!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I do hope you two are finished. We have to go get the other guinea pigs." Lambo yawned and grabbed his brother's right hand with his left.

"He's right. Gomen for hurting you, Knuckle-san, but we have to continue on with the test. You're welcome to watch if you'd like." Tsuna offered.

Knuckle thought about it. If he follows them, there's a good chance he could learn more about Decimo's Famiglia and the potential of the young boss.

"I'll join you TO THE LIMIT!" he bellowed. Tsuna just smiled and winced a bit as Ryohei and Knuckle began to shout. Gokudera was about to tell the two boxers to shut up when a voice was heard through the door.

"Is it okay if we watch, too, Tsuna-kun?" the calm voice of Ugetsu was heard. Lampo right behind him. Tsuna smiled brightly before nodding his consent. This was going to be fun.


	7. Vongola Test Alaude

Next victim: Alaude

Alaude was sitting at his coffee table going through information about an enemy Family that has been threatening the Vongola. All the stupid herbivores were getting insecure about how the power of the Vongola kept increasing. He was really itching for a fight after his last mission.

But then his mind wandered to the brunette with mid-back long hair. When he glared at him yesterday, Tsuna just didn't seem affected by the furiousness of it. He only smiled and accepted it like it was a norm for him to get glared at, and it didn't affect him anymore. The little herbivo- no. The omnivore perplexed him a bit. The skylark that looked so similar to him seemed a bit afraid of Decimo, and that got the light-blonde skylark curious about what torturous method he did to instill that bit of fear in the raven.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a fluttering sound coming from his window. Turning his head to the right, there sat a white owl on his window ledge. He was curious because he was sure that owls were nocturnal and only stayed in the forests, but here's one right here in his office- sort of.

"What is an owl doing in here." he voiced to himself. The owl just titled his head before staring straight at him. Alaude got up and walked to the animal to scare it back into the forest when he was suddenly aware of the aura it emitted. The right eye of Mukurowl turned red and Alaude found himself in a field. The space was beautiful with the scarce but luscious trees and the gentle blow of the wind. Alaude was puzzled until he realized it had to be that pineapple-head Mist Guardian - Rokudou Mukuro - that was casting an illusion and promptly whipped out his hands cuffs to dispel the blasted illusion.

**_FWOOP!_**

Alaude barely managed to dodge the dagger in time, but still got a thin, shallow cut on his left cheek that bled a bit. He narrowed his eyes and got ready for another attack.

"You failed." a familiar voice rang. Next thing the light-blonde knew, he was being pushed onto something comfortable and leathery. The background changed and he found himself lying on his back on his black leather couch with the brunette's right hand cleaning off the small trickle of blood on his cheek. His eyes were focused solely on patching the little cut up that Alaude was, somehow, drawn to those intense brown eyes that made his heart speed up and his breath caught in his throat. The young man before him really look handsome.

Wait.

Tsuna leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Is there something wrong, Alaude~? Are you having trouble breathing? Is your heart beating so fast that it's waiting to burst from your chest? Do you feel hot and sweaty just thinking about the things I could do to you? Do you-"

"Stop that damn illusion, Rokudou!" the real Tsunayoshi yelled which, in turn, caused the illusion to disperse. Tsuna went up to Alaude, still looking a bit ticked, but held out his hand for Alaude. The dazed and lightly blushing Frenchman numbly grabbed the hand and got pulled into an upright position.

"Kufufufufu. Don't you think you looked hot in that position? Dominating the older skylark." he laughed. Tsuna glared at the pineapple before smirking.

"You're just jealous, Muku-chan~" Mukuro twitched with a blush sprouting across his cheeks.

"I am NOT jealous of you Vongola!" he fumed. Tsuna just laughed softly before kneeling down in front of the still shocked Cloud Guardian. He gently rubbed a damp towel on the thin cut and put a bandage on it. He smiled and backed away from him.

"What are you doing here, Vongola Decimo?" he finally asked. Tsuna sighed.

"I gave you a test to see how good you are at detecting possible danger, but you failed. You cannot eat breakfast today at all." he told him. Alaude glared.

"Who are you to give me orders? I'll arrest you for that." he threatened and took out a pair of handcuffs. Ugetsu, Lampo, Knuckle, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei all held their breath when they heard that while Rokudou just leaned against a wall and watched on in amusement.

"It doesn't matter who you take orders from, right now. We are in danger of dying and at any moment, we will be attacked. I am trying my best to get everyone prepared for war. So, don't give me any of that crap that you're sprouting just because I'm the one giving you orders." he said sternly.

"If you wanted to test our strength, then you could have requested a fight with us, idiota." the Frenchman snarled. Asari quickly stepped between the two with Yamamoto.

"Alaude-kun. Please do not fight Tsuna-san. He is only doing this because we are in need of training. Plus, we don't know if the enemy is from the future or not." Ugetsu tried to reason.

"Tsuna's doing this for us, Alaude-san. Just trust us in this." Takeshi finished. Alaude glared at them and poised ready to beat the Rain Guardians to the ground. But before he could attack, a warm hand rested on his lower back.

"It's hard for me... It's hard knowing that everyone is in danger of a force we don't know about. It's hard knowing what I'm doing is hurting your Family. I'm trying all I can to keep everyone strong, but in reality, I'm still the weakest one out of everyone here. Trying to be strong and not let my Famiglia see the weak side of me from years ago. I'm still confused on how to go about this situation. I need help, but I don't know who's the best person to talk to about this since the one I always turn to for help is not here in this time and it's killing me. I don't want to use the methods my tutor used on me and use them on you, but it's the best way I could get a good grasp at where your power lies and what improvements that are needed. So, can you please just bare with what I'm trying to accomplish?" Tsuna pleaded with tears in his eyes. Alaude looked struck for a moment before slowly putting away his handcuffs. He swiftly walked away from the crowd that piled into his office and headed out the door. But before he disappeared from sight, they heard him say, "Fine, Vongola Decimo. Do what you like, but when I return, no one better be in here or I'll arrest you all for trespassing."

Everyone waited for a while until the echoing of the Cloud Guardian's shoes weren't heard.

Tsuna slowly smirked.

"Well, that went better then I thought." he pet Natsu that appeared at his side. The First Gen. Rain, Lightning, and Sun Guardians looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Tsuna-san?" Ugetsu questioned. Tsuna smiled at him along with his Guardians.

"Everyone knows that Hibari-san has a soft spot for Tsuna." said Yamamoto.

"So, when Hibari is getting ready to do something that displeases Tsuna-nii..." Lambo took over.

"Jyuudaime came up with a way to get him to feel guilty and submissive." Gokudera continued.

"Young Vongola, here, has a way to get people to concede to his wishes." Rokudou laughed.

"So, Bossu always states his reason for whatever it is that he is thinking..." Chrome said.

"And starts pretending to cry because we all know that he has an EXTREME kind nature about himself and uses that as his advantage." Ryohei explained.

"He knows that since it works for Hibari to stop him from doing things Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Sawada/Young Vongola/Jyuudaime/Bossu doesn't like, it'll stop Alaude with the same results." they finished together before trying to stifle their laughter.

The First Gen. were shocked. They didn't know immature things like that could stop bloodthirsty people like the Cloud Guardians in their tracks. The Tenth Gen. sure are mysterious people.

"Let's go, minna. Giotto-san is the last person we have left. I would like to see if he could predict what would happen. This is going to be fun, ne?" he smiled handsomely which caused everyone to blush and nod.

_'Dammit. Can't believe I just did that. You are a mysterious person, indeed, Vongola Decimo. I can't wait to fight you.' _thought a certain skylark.


	8. Vongola Test Giotto and G's Guilt

Final victim: Giotto

He had just finished his first stack of paperwork when he began to feel hungry. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles before letting out an exhausted sigh. Looking at his clock, he realized that he had about 20 minutes until breakfast started. Then his thoughts started traveling to his descendant. He wondered what he would do today, but he got the feeling that he wouldn't like it all too much.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

He looked at the mahogany door and let whoever is at the door in. The door opened to reveal the head of his descendant, Tsunayoshi. He smiled and beckoned the brunette who also returned the smile and walked inside.

"Is there something I can do for you, Tsuna-san?" he questioned. The brunette shook his head and gracefully sat at one of the sofas that was in front of the blonde's desk.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning. But it seems to me you're not faring to well. Do you need help with your paperwork?" he asked. Giotto raised his eyebrow before sighing in relief knowing that he wouldn't have to do all the paperwork.

"Sí. Grazié. God knows I don't like all this paperwork. But we don't have to do the rest right now. Breakfast is almost starting." he said as he got up. Tsuna sat watching him walk toward the door. Suddenly, an orange streak shot out from behind Tsuna and attacked Primo. The Founder noticed and quickly moved out of the way. An explosion shook the mansion because of the raw power the thing - Natsu - had shown. The maids, butlers, and Guardians jumped into action and raced to the area in which he explosion came from.

The dust cloud started to disperse to reveal a ruffled and lightly scarred blonde glaring at the sky lion that was in a pouncing stance while baring his teeth. Giotto's HDWM activated and he got ready to charge the feline.

Tsuna appeared through the the broken door and stared impassively at his 4x Great Grandfather.

"You failed." he spoke. Giotto flashed his eyes in the brunette's direction.

"What." he commanded as he watched the young boss walk over to the lion that purred when his hand softly scratched behind the ears.

"You were harmed in a surprise attack that could've killed you. Gomen, but you cannot go to breakfast today. That is your punishment for failing. All of your Guardians are also restricted from eating today. So you all have to wait until lunch, or, if you help me succeed with my next idea, I'll let you eat a bit before that time." he explained. Giotto extinguished his flames and grew confused at his descendants words until it finally clicked in his mind and he gave a start.

"You can't do that, Tsuna! Do you know how much that would affect us if we were suddenly attacked from one of the enemy's Family? We wouldn't be able to fight correctly because we'd have stomachaches." he tried to reason. The Guardians had appeared in the now useless wood from the door and the wall.

"I am very much well aware of that, Giotto-san. My friends and I will be the one's to deal with that problem should it ever come. Alright! Let's go get some breakfast!" he cheered and dragged Takeshi and Hayato pass the red-head and toward the dinning room. The other Tenth Gen. followed happily.

All was quiet for a few moments.

"... What just happened...?" the confused blonde murmured.

"I can't believe that that is the same person who just took my whole stash of sweets." the green-haired male said.

"He is a mysterious one indeed." the Japanese smiled.

"I can't wait to see the man's true strength TO THE LIMIT!" the raven shouted in excitement.

"... Hn." went the stoic reply.

"..." the red-head stayed silent which, slightly, raised curious eyebrows in his direction.

"Is there something wrong, G?" the blonde boss asked. The Storm looked up at him and gazed back to the floor.

"... It's nothing, Giotto. I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now... I'll see you later." he walked away.

The Guardians just stared after him in confusion sans Alaude just stared after the Storm blankly.

"G..." Giotto whispered in concern.


	9. RSOOF Syndrome

G walked up to the door of the young Decimo. He's been contemplating on how to approach the brunette. He knew he shouldn't have said all those things to the Decimo, but he was just so pissed. And now, Tsuna was ignoring his presence and giving him the cold shoulder.

"You can come in, G." the emotionless voice of the young boss rang through his ears. He hesitantly opened the door to see the 19-year-old sitting on the windowsill. His breath caught in his throat when the young man's eyes were caught in the morning light of the sun.

"What is it that you want?" he said blankly. The red-head closed the door behind himself and locked it in the process. There was silence in the room for a while.

G got down to the floor and bowed with his forehead nearly touching it.

"I am sorry for what I've said to you. I know it was wrong of me to do what I did and say what I did. I can't take it back, but I'm truly sorry, Vongola Decimo-"

"Stop." Tsuna cut him off. The Storm did as was told and stayed bowing.

"Lift your head." was the command. G complied and slowly raised his head. Tsuna smiled.

"I forgive you." was all he said. G was shocked. He didn't think that he would be forgiven that easily.

"W-wha-?" he stuttered. Tsuna just laughed softly before approaching him and placed a gentle hand on the tattooed side of the first Storm's face.

"Get up and let's go. I have something that I think you could help me in. Do you think you can do it?" he asked. G stood up and grinned.

"Of course."

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

The mist uncovered the silent man that appeared. His melon-shaped hairstyle stands out the most other than his clothes. That mocking smirk on his face that contrasts with his bored gaze.

"Nufufufu... It's good to be back. Now, let's see how the Vongola has been since I left."

Laughter cut off his thoughts and he curiously moved to the garden of the Vongola Mansion. There, he sees a brunette laughing at a soaked red-head, known as G. He watched as the Storm Guardian sheepishly scratch the back of his head while- is that a blush?- holding a water pail with a string attached to it. Then, 4 more people came up to them: a young man with silver hair that looks similar to G's hairstyle, a young man with black hair and caramel eyes that is also laughing, a man with silver-white hair and a bandage on his nose shouting EXTREME, and a kid that greatly resembles that brat of a Lightning Guardian. Spade quickly enshrouded himself in mist to keep the others from knowing about his presence while he moves closer to them. But before he could get close enough, the brunette, who oddly looks like Primo, quickly turns to his direction with a surprised face.

"Show yourself." he demanded. The others quickly brung out their weapons of choice and glared in his general direction.

"Nufufufufu... I commend you on noticing me so quickly, boy." he said amusingly and came back out of the mist. The people he doesn't know immediately glares at him with so much anger that the melon- I mean Daemon would've visited 3 different Hells by now.

"Oya, oya, G. Why does these people resemble you and the others so much? Are they the other Guardians' brothers?" he asked.

"Shut up, melon-head. They're relate to us, but not in that sense." he scowled. The mist user just lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Mou... Tsuna. When can we eat? I'm hung- oh! Daemon! When did you get back?" the blonde Vongola boss said as he exited the mansion with Chrome, Ugetsu, Knuckle, and Alaude trailing behind him.

"Ah, Primo. It would seem that you would have to introduce me to these young men. Especially that brunette who looks just like you." he smirked.

BANG!

The door to the entrance of the back of the mansion bursted open and out steps a man with looks similar to him with the same infuriating smirk and another man with black hair and piercing blue-grey eyes holding tonfas and glaring at the pineapple.

"What's wrong little bird? You're getting rusty. I haven't even got a scratch yet." the blue-haired man mocked. It only seemed to set the skylark off even more to attack the annoying man.

The raven went full speed ahead and raised a tonfa to whack the pineapple on the head, but stopped short when he heard something familiar.

Cli-Clink

Everyone turned their heads toward the brunette with his eyes shadowed by his bangs and a silver revolver resting on his shoulder...without the safety on.

"T-Tsuna-san? Why do you have a gun out...?" Asari nervously asked. Takeshi tried to pacify the young boss, but it didn't seem to be working which only seemed to get everyone, but Spade anxious.

"I've told you two to calm down already. Yesterday was the garden and today is, most-likely, the inside of the mansion."

"J-Jyuudaime..?"

"Sawada..?"

"It's bad enough that you do this at home, but here? That's a whole other thing. Are you two ready for punishment?" he smiled sweetly. The two Guardians backed away from the brunette.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun? You're not going to do what I think you're going to do...are you?" Giotto asked warily. He got his answer when two shots rang out through the wind. His eyes widened when he saw the two men fall to the ground.

"Tsuna-san! What were you thinking?!" Knuckle and G shouted. Tsuna just merely walked over to his unconscious Guardians while the rest of his Guardians just sighed or groaned.

"Don't worry. It's partially their fault for that. They just activated Jyuudaime's syndrome that he caught when he was 16." Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed.

"Why are you laughing? And what syndrome was he diagnosed with?" Giotto asked and walked near the brunette.

"The RSOOF Syndrome." the Tenth Gen. said all together.

The First Gen. looked confused and lost," The RSOOF Syndrome..? What does that mean?"

"It stands for Reborn's Sadism Out Of Frustration. We came up with that when Tsuna-nii got really frustrated after going paperwork, and we caused a big disruption at dinner one day and we all got punished in some of the most weird ways, but it was scary. That's why we try not to make him overly frustrated nor mad because we would hate to be on the receiving end when he's mad. Though those two have been on that end and they've been a bit scared of him since." Lambo explained and yawned.

"Ah! They look so cute!" Tsuna exclaimed and picked up a 5-year-old Kyouya and Mukuro. Everyone looked at them in surprise or boredom.

"H-how is that possible? How did they shrink?" Asari asked the question that was on his comrades' minds.

"I had my technicians make some bullets that could make anyone I shoot become the age of 5 to 6, but it doesn't work if you shoot that person twice with same bullet. They might die. Would you like to try them out on your Guardians?" he asked the blonde ancestor.

Primo's friends all glared at the blonde for having a contemplating look on his face. Primo ignored them and just shook his head, though he does have the thought of wanting to see how his Cloud, Rain, and Mist Guardians would look at the age of five.

"Nah. I'd most likely die if I do that, but back to my question earlier. When can we eat?" he whined. Tsuna sighed is resignation.

"Fine, fine. You can all get a snack. But G, you have to come back out to complete what I asked of you."

"Alright." he confirmed.

"Oh, and Daemon Spade. I will introduce you to the others later. For now, let's go eat!" Giotto exclaimed and ran back in the mansion with the others walking behind him in amusement. Alaude already left when the Decimo said they could get a snack.

"Well, what should we do?" Lambo asked.

"Oh! We should dress up Hibari and Mukuro! Haha. They look funny with big clothes on." Takeshi laughed. The two mentioned glared at him. Tsuna smiled and kissed both of their temples. This caused the raven and bluenette to blush and try to cover their face.

The maids will have a field day finding cute clothes for the young Mist and Cloud.


	10. Sweet Tooth Trouble

Kyouya and Mukuro were absolutely furious right now. Not only were they turned into 5-year-olds, but they were also bombarded by the maids and put into, dare they say it, 'cute' clothes.

Kyouya had on a plain white shirt with a black jacket that had two small panda bears next to each other. He had on black, slightly baggy, pants that also had a panda on it eating bamboo on the pockets and black and white shoes.

Mukuro had on a plain blue shirt with a white jacket that had a koala bear eating leaves. He had on slightly skinny blue pants with a cute koala bear hanging from a branch on the side of his left leg and blue shoes.

All in all, the two felt their prides just get shot down by a few knots. They tried to pry off the insane maids' hands, but Tsuna kept an eye on them with a murderous gleam in his eyes. So they reluctantly let the maids decide what they were going to wear.

"Oi, Mukuro, Kyouya! We're going out with the others!" the cheerful voice of their boss called out to them. They sent a 'glare' his way which only seemed to make him blush by how cute their pouts were.

"Are you ready, Tsuna-san?" Asari called to him. He confirmed and pointedly dragged the two small Guardians with him outside.

There they met the rest of his Guardians along with Giotto and his Guardians. Hibari tried to pry the brunette's hand from his wrist but was rewarded with tightened fingers.

"So~ Where should we go first?" Yamamoto asked while resting his hands behind his head.

"Tsuna-nii! Can we get some candy? Please?" Lambo whined.

"Shut up ahoshi! Let Jyuudaime decide where we're going!" Gokudera yelled at the young boy.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera. Though I do feel like eating something sweet. How 'bout you, sempai?" the Rain questioned the Sun.

"EATING CANDY TO THE EXTREME! OI, LET'S GO SAWADA!" the lawn-head roared in excitement.

"I-I would like t-to have an ice-cream Bossu..." the shy voice of the female Mist said. They looked at him expectantly; completely ignoring the First Generation.

Tsuna looked thoughtful before looking down into the eyes of his adult-turned-children Guardians. They didn't know it, but the two has been looking up at him in hope and excitement. Tsuna smiled before addressing the Primo.

"Could you show us to the nearest ice-cream shop, Giotto-san?" now having a sweet tooth himself. The blonde man nodded before leading the way to the nearest and best ice-cream parlor in Sicily.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Hibari was still internally brooding about the fact that he's been turned into a child and wasn't really watching where he was going. He strayed a bit away from the group, obviously not liking the crowd and bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw some shady men in front of him with sneers on their face. The one he bumped into growled.

"Watch where the fuck ya goin' ya brat! Look what ya did to my brand new shoes!" he yelled. The skylark just stared up at him impassively.

"Arent'cha gonna say somethin' ya damn runt!" one of the bald man's henchmen snarled. The other man glared at the unaffected kid.

"Get out of my way or I'll bite you to death." came his emotionless reply to the three big men.

"Why you- I'm gonna kill you, ya piece o' shit!" he swung his fist down upon the now frightened and startled raven. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came. He looked up to see his boss's back. An evil aura surrounded the usually friendly brunette.

"You will not hurt him in any way." the cold voice of the young boss rang. It sent shivers down the now approaching Vongola group and the three men.

"W-what the hell? Let me go!" the man that tried to hit the ex-prefect struggled to get his arm out of the strong man's grip. The other two men grew angry and threw a punch at Tsuna, but was evaded easily and, in turn, got punched in the face and heavily kicked in their guts. The two were unconscious before they hit the ground. The one that Tsuna was holding was quickly punched in the stomach before being forcefully slammed in the ground. The men didn't even know what hit them.

Young Kyouya was a bit shaken up unknowingly. Tsunayoshi immediately crouched down to his height and took him into his arms. Hibari buried his head into the Decimo's neck.

"Are you okay Kyouya?" he softly spoke. The little one nodded but stayed in the position he was in. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Let's continue on, Giotto-san. We all really need something to cool us off. Come Mukuro." the young Mist quickly went up to him and held his hand while the other one was holding up the skylark.

Primo and his Family looked on in interest and curiosity.

_'Tsuna-kun is a great boss. I really can't wait to test out his strength.'_ thought Giotto.

_'Hn. The omnivore is strong. I'll make sure I test out how strong he is.'_ thought a certain blonde skylark.

_'Wow. He kind of reminds me of Primo when I was in that situation. He's a really nice person.'_ thought seaweed-head.

_'Tsuna-san is very compassionate and protective over his friends. The world needs more people like that around here.'_ thought the bluenette.

_'I can see why he has such loyal Guardians. Decimo, you truly are the ideal boss.'_ thought the red-head with a smirk.

_'Nufufufu. What an interesting person you are, Vongola Decimo. But we'll see just how powerful you are soon.'_ thought the transves- I mean melon-head.

_'GURAAA! TSUNA IS A CHILD OF GOD! AMEN TO THE LIMIT!'_ thought a boisterous black-haired priest.

"Primo? Are you coming?"

"A-ah! I'm coming!" the blue-eyed male and his Guardians ran to catch up with the Decimo's Family. Even Mafia men need a distraction every once in a while.


End file.
